


Shingeki Style Contest Entries!!

by deviant_SnK_Kira



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, One-shots written for contests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviant_SnK_Kira/pseuds/deviant_SnK_Kira
Summary: A collection of stories I wrote for contests...because I never know who else might enjoy them.





	Shingeki Style Contest Entries!!

**Author's Note:**

> This one was my entry for DeviantArt user Words-of-Fate's contest. The prompt was min 500 words and flower meanings had to be a feature. So, I did this....
> 
> Flower Meanings as used in this chapter:
> 
> Zinnia: thoughts of absent friends  
> Candytuft: indifference  
> Hydrangea: frigidity/heartlessness  
> Anemone: betrayal  
> Begonia: beware  
> Tansy: hostile thoughts  
> Rhododendron: danger/flee  
> Willow: sadness  
> Purple hyacinth: sorrow/forgiveness/regret  
> Blue rose: impossible/unattainable

He was a ghost you couldn’t forget. One that haunted your every waking hour. It didn’t help that you made sure not to forget him though. You couldn’t bring yourself to forget the one person you cherished more than anything in your life.

You woke to another gloomy morning, eyeing the broken wall to your left, noticing that the small pile of dirt along the floor. _More of the wall must have come loose. Not much longer and I’ll end up with a one-room house._

Stepping into the other room, your eyes widened in surprise at the appearance of flowers. Zinnia and candytuft…an odd combination as far as you were concerned. Walking over, you grabbed the flowers and know immediately that they came from him. Your ghost…Levi hadn’t forgotten you after all. 

Despite him leaving you in the Underground all those years ago, it seemed he remembered you. Why he decided to remember you now though confused you. Until you stepped outside and found him leaning against the wall across the street. 

He pushed off the wall and joined you, then silently jerked his head towards the stairs leading to the surface.

Gasping, you stared dumbly as you followed. Pausing only a moment at the gate, Levi nodded at the men standing guard before leading you towards freedom. The sun blinded you as the town streets came into view. 

Levi’s voice broke you away from the joyful moment of seeing the blue sky for the first time, “This isn’t the way I wanted to bring you here.”

Looking over at Levi, you noticed the MPs standing behind him. Slowly, he reached over to a brunette cadet and took a hydrangea from him before holding it out to you, “this is goodbye.”

“What…what did you do?”

“(F/n),” you turned to the soldier, glaring at the MP badge on his jacket, “you’re under arrest for murder of three noblemen.”

Frozen, you didn’t react when the shackles settled on your wrists or when the soldiers dragged you away from the one person you trusted in life, the one man you had loved. Instead, you followed like a ghost of a new variety. A ghost whose sole purpose had shifted suddenly, who now forced its heart to emptiness and waited patiently for its chance to strike.

_Levi Ackerman…you will pay for this…I’ll make sure of it._

Three weeks passed as you planned your revenge. Your mind focused on the meanings behind each of those flowers Levi had given you.

> Thoughts of absent friends, _a sad reminder of what we had_.
> 
> Indifference, _what he had become_
> 
> Rejection, _the moment he cast me away_

At the end of the third week, you woke to someone staring into your cell. At first, you though you were imaging an older Levi, then you realized who had truly come to visit.

“The hell do you want, Kenny?”

Kenny Ackerman smiled, “the question is…what do you want? To rot in this cell? Or vengeance?”

Cold eyes settled on the Ripper, “I think we both know the answer to that.”

Kenny laughed, “lucky day then. I’m offering you a chance to play with me and teach that dear old nephew of mine a lesson.”

Locking eyes with the man, you waited for him to demand something else, to show some hint of a hidden agenda…but nothing. He simply stared back. 

Pushing to your feet, your lips curved into a smile that made even Kenny the Ripper blink in surprise, “count me in.”

After leading you back into the crowds of the city proper, Kenny kept you on a short leash, training you to follow his command. But that didn’t stop you from sending your own little flower messages to Levi.

> Anemone, _a reminder_
> 
> Tansy, _a warning_
> 
> Begonia, _a promise_

Finally, the day came that you tracked down Levi, waiting in the shadows of the alley as he spoke to Erwin.

“…has her. Seems he got her out not long after she arrived.”

“Why would he do that?”

“I’m not sure. He might have wanted to use her against you,” Erwin’s voice was quiet and full of regret.

“I taught her, Erwin. We used to leave flowers for each other before…I taught Isabel and Farlan too…why didn’t she recognize it?”

Your muscles tensed as you raised the rifle, aiming at Levi’s chest. You wouldn’t kill him…no, you wanted him to suffer as you had. 

“I warned her, Erwin,” you finger tensed, “I told her to get out.”

An image of the table in that forgotten house filled your mind. Zinnia…candytuft…and something….  
_Rhododendron!_ your eyes widened in fear _Oh no…_

The shot shattered the silent street, the bullet ripping through Levi’s shoulder.

Dropping the rifle, you fled. He had tried…and you hadn’t noticed. The MPs had forced his hand, and still he tried to tell you to escape. You had just been too stupid to realize it. As you ran through the streets, away from everything you knew, your only thought was that you couldn’t apologize to him and that you had been lucky to jerk in time to ruin your aim.

A few days later, Levi sat in his office glaring at the bandages wrapped around his shoulder. He had seen your warnings, and knew you blamed him for casting you aside. Though that had been the last thing on his mind when the soldiers forced him and Erwin to play along. 

A knock at the door pulled his attention from his regrets. Eren stepped into the office carrying three flowers. The sight made the breath in Levi’s lungs freeze.

> Willow, purple hyacinth and a blue rose

Levi stood abruptly, chair clattering to the stones behind him as he ran out the door. He didn’t slow even when Erwin and Hanji started yelling for him, not even when he reached the courtyard. He kept running, the world around him blurring as he fought not to lose you again.

But by the time he reached the gate, you were already gone, a bundle of purple hyacinth and blue roses left in the dirt, the broken stems covered in blood.


End file.
